


Stars and Hippogriffs

by aureumie



Series: Hogwarts' Tea & Cookies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Care of Magical Creatures, Constellations, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Hufflepuff Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook is basically Newt Scamander, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Professors, Slytherin Kim Taehyung | V, Taehyung is an Astronomy professor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureumie/pseuds/aureumie
Summary: "But can you teach the kids about magical creatures, Tae?" Jungkook asks incredulously.Taehyung grins and Jungkook knows he's just signed his fate, "That's where you come along, sweetheart."OrAstronomy professor Kim Taehyung somehow convinces his socially awkward boyfriend and Magizoologist Jeon Jungkook into teaching a whole class of Third years about Care of Magical Creatures.





	Stars and Hippogriffs

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot! ಥ◡ಥ  
Okay, hear me out, I rewatched Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them  
and Newt Scamander is just an adorable ball of fluff  
and all I could think about was what if— what _if_— Jungkook is a Magizoologist?!  
And down the rabbit hole I went from there lmao
> 
> So there are mentions of magical creatures and other stuff in the fic, but I'll link some references so you can have an idea on what they look like, etc. All images linked are referenced to their respective owners.
> 
> Also, the names of the students here are just random. They don't exist in any of the HP books.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BTS, Harry Potter nor the franchise. The characters and plot in the story are purely fan-made and fictional and is in no relation to the actual storyline of Harry Potter. Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jungkook had just finished feeding the family of [Bowtruckles](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Bowtruckle) some fresh woodlice where they had gathered on a root growing into the wide window of his small home. It's a small home, far detached from Hogwarts castle, quite near the entrance to the Forbidden Forest but just close enough for the rest of his magical creatures to roam about whenever they please. The Bowtruckles' new home is a [large Acacia-like tree](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8e/23/6c/8e236c1cd79e124fcd3fb455cb449c36.jpg) whose large roots rest and creep atop Jungkook's house, acting as both a roof and a foundation for the giant tree.  
  
Jeon Jungkook was a young Magizoologist who had always been a bit separated from the rest of the wizards of his world. While most wizards kept their distance with magical creatures, deeming them dangerous and barbaric, Jungkook chose to embrace and learn more about them. His desire to learn more about creatures than to become some Auror or employee of the Ministry of Magic was not taken lightly by his family who were all pure-blooded wizards who valued their position in the wizarding world.  
  
Needless to say, this path had left him with very few human companions but plenty of other worldly family.  
  
Throughout the years since he graduated from Hogwarts and became a Magizoologist, he's taken in, tended to and adopted several magical creatures under his care and with the help and insistence of the Headmaster Professor Dumbledore, his previous Head of House, Professor Sprout when he was in Hufflepuff and Professor McGonagall, he's managed to build a small home, relatively near Hogwarts.  
  
His home has an almost Tudor-inspired design, shaped like a wide hexagon situated beneath the large Acacia tree with lanterns shaped like the Angel's Trumpet plant dangling from the ends of some roots, magically imbued to cast a warm honey glow when the sun sets. The tree, much like Hogwarts' famous Whomping Willow is also sentient though much less violent and acts more like a docile Keeper alongside Jungkook for the little magical creatures that live in its branches and leaves.  
  
Inside his [home](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4a/e1/aa/4ae1aa7ec3e1dc1e8c03ecf96552bb60.jpg), which has been charmed to be larger on the inside than it appears to be on the outside, has three levels which climb up, narrowing as it ascends— each level consisting of different parts of Jungkook's life. The first level is where he does most of his studies and work, his atelier— tending to the creatures and learning more about their life. The second level is where he has his bed, kitchenette and other living necessities. The third level acts like a small, closed terrace which also doubles as a storage for his papers and whatnot. It's a maze that only he has come to navigate perfectly.  
  
After cleaning his hands from the woodlice, one Bowtruckle ventures off from a root creeping into his window and perches onto Jungkook's shoulder, its tendril-like appendage gently poking at Jungkook's cheek affectionately, making cute, squeaky sounds every now and then. Ever since Jungkook rescued this one from its previous home (which had been cut down by an unsuspecting muggle), it had become very attached to the young wizard.  
  
"Are you still hungry?" Jungkook chuckles fondly, lifting a hand to which the creature easily slips onto, "You know I can't give you more woodlice, it'll upset you and that tiny body of yours."  
  
The Bowtruckle almost wilts but instead chooses to wrap its limbs around Jungkook's thumb instead.  
  
"All right, you can hang around and keep me company." Jungkook smiles warmly at the creature as he places it back on his shoulder. He turns around and lifts a small bowl of freshly prepared [Dittany](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dittany) leaves. "Come on out now, it's time for breakfast." He calls out, turning around in his atelier—  
  
Suddenly, a few strands of his hair lift up on their own, as if someone was playfully pulling it up. Jungkook grins, "There you are, little one," He says, raising his free hand to grasp at the air just above his head— except then, he manages to grab at a limb which becomes visible followed by the rest of the creature's body. [Demiguises](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Demiguise) are magical creatures who can make themselves invisible and have been known to have precognitive sight, so catching one was extremely difficult. The sloth-ape-looking creature was hanging off a ceiling beam and tilting its head curiously to one side while looking down at Jungkook.  
  
"Come on," Jungkook coaxes the creature who peacefully removes its tail from the beam and instead clings onto the young wizard's arm like it's a tree branch, earning itself a grunt from the human.  
  
"That's a good boy." He coos, carrying the Demiguise to a small nest-like home near the Bowtruckles, placing it down along with its bowl of leaves. The Demiguise is an herbivore so it immediately begins happily chewing on the healthy greens. Jungkook gives its head a little pat before turning to his next agenda.  
  
He heads back up, skipping two steps at a time to head for his kitchenette, the little Bowtruckle still sitting on his shoulder and keeping him company. Along the way, he peeks outside one of his windows to see a glimpse of a [Hippogriff](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hippogriff)'s wing before flying off. Smiling, Jungkook continues to the kitchenette where he prepares his breakfast— boiled chicken salad with mint chutney— Jungkook is practically salivating at the thought as he takes out some carrots, peas, beans and a piece of chicken breast and begins cutting them into bite-sized pieces before piling them in a small agalmatolite pot (which he secretly took from his mother's kitchen since it was so useful when cooking Korean food), adding water, salt and pepper to the mix.  
  
He walks back downstairs and to his backdoor where an outdoor fireplace was, hooking the bowl to hang above the embers left from the night before. He squats down, pulls out magically imbued gloves (making them resistant to almost anything corrosive or flammable) from his back pockets before moving the remnants of firewood and straw.  
  
"Good morning," Jungkook greets a pair of [Fire Salamanders](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Dwelling_Salamander) that have inhabited his fireplace. Fire Salamanders were small, fire dwelling lizards that fed on flames. "Let me light up the fireplace again for you." He pulls out his wand and casts a quick Fire-making spell. Small jets of flame lights up the remaining wood and the Salamanders wiggle about, pleased as they glow in response to the heat— keeping the fireplace warm for a long time— just enough for the chicken and vegetables to boil to perfection.  
  
It's like hitting two birds with one stone.  
  
Jungkook removes his gloves and places them back in his back pockets before hearing a soft thud of hooves behind him. He looks back and sees a chestnut colored Hippogriff, its wings folding neatly behind its body. The young wizard slowly stands and gives a bow— proper etiquette for the proud magical creature— and waits till the beast bows its head as well. The Hippogriff approaches him as Jungkook lifts his hand up and once its beak touches his hand, the younger male pets the beast a pleasant greeting.  
  
"Did you have a wonderful morning flight around the forest?" Jungkook asks and hums in delight as the beast pushes its beak against his hand again. "Good— off you go, don't mind me and my chores." The beast paws at the ground before strolling off on its own, presumably to sniff at the pumpkins Jungkook had planted nearby.  
  
A few minutes later, his breakfast is cooked to perfection and Jungkook carries it back inside to eat, bowing his thanks to the little Fire Salamanders keeping the flames hot.  
  
After a hearty meal, he heads back downstairs to his atelier to get to work— he had just been working on making a potion from the venom of a recently caught [Swooping Evil](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Swooping_Evil). If his studies were right, it could be used to erase bad memories—  
  
Excited knocks interrupt him and before he could answer the door, it swings open revealing a blonde wizard with a boxy grin, "Good morning, beautiful."  
  
"Hyung—" Jungkook doesn't finish as the elder envelops him in a hug before pressing a kiss to his cheek. The younger male blushes before placing his hands on the elder's chest, weakly pushing the other male to a suitable distance. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What?" Taehyung cocks an eyebrow up, "I can't visit my boyfriend without a reason now?"  
  
Jungkook chuckles, fixing on the elder's fine robes instead. Kim Taehyung was his senior when they were studying in Hogwarts together. The elder was in the Slytherin house during their school days and after he graduated, had returned back to teach Astronomy. The elder has always been fascinated with the sky as much as Jungkook has been fascinated with the earth— it's no wonder they both clicked so quickly and became much more.  
  
Taehyung was also one of his few supporters when he decided to stray away from the Ministry and choose to become a Magizoologist instead. The elder has stated more than once how fond he gets when Jungkook takes care of his little critters.  
  
"I was just curious, hyung." Jungkook smiles, leaning back to press a chaste kiss on the elder's lips, feeling him smile back. "I'm surprised you're up so early, seeing as your classes are always at night."  
  
Astronomy is a subject that needed to be taught with the stars, which makes sense that the classes are held at either midnight or evening. Needless to say, the Astronomy professor's handsome features have since become the talk of the school, making him incredibly popular among the student body. His classes have always been jam-packed since he started, despite the tough schedule.  
  
"I had to end the class early for the Third Years last night because Cobalt Bovin thought it'd be fun to shrink one of the telescopes, except he charmed it to explode instead." The elder groans, thinking back. "— took off fifty points from the Gryffindor House last night."  
  
"_Fifty_?" Jungkook blinks, "That's equivalent to dressing up as a Dementor for fun, hyung. Don't you think that's a little bit harsh?"  
  
Taehyung smirks, the sneaky Slytherin in him peering through, "Twenty-five points for disrupting the class—"  
  
"And the other twenty-five?"  
  
"I _liked_ that telescope." Taehyung shrugs and Jungkook shakes his head, chuckling in disbelief.  
  
"You're insufferable." The younger male gently pats his chest before pulling away, "Poor Bovin, I bet Professor McGonagall wasn't happy to hear that."  
  
"Well," Taehyung tilts his head, trailing after the younger wizard as he returns back to his work desk. He leans against the table while Jungkook sits down, hands reaching to a vial with shiny liquid inside and putting on his round glasses— Taehyung loved it when he wore those, it makes his cute cheeks stand out. "It's nice to spice things up between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses once in a while, don't you think so?"  
  
Jungkook shakes his head, "Don't come running to me if all hell breaks loose."  
  
Taehyung fakes a wound on his chest, "Darling, I thought you love me?"  
  
"Not if you're being a dickhead."  
  
"Touché." Taehyung hums, tilting his head down so that a strand of his perfectly styled blonde hair falls over his forehead, Jungkook does his very darn best to ignore that. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to see if I can get this venom diluted enough to make another potion," Jungkook fixes his glasses before grinning up at the elder, a sparkle in his eyes. "I've read that if you extract and dilute the venom of a Swooping Evil, it can be used to extract bad memories! Don't you think that's amazing, hyung? Imagine what it could be used for—"  
  
Taehyung looks back, fond and full of warmth at seeing Jungkook carry on about his readings, turning back to his vial and books, flipping through the pages excitedly. The younger male is so full of life when it comes to his magical creatures— it's absolutely adorable.  
  
Jungkook pauses in his rambling upon noticing how Taehyung hasn't spoken a single word. He looks back to the elder from his book and blinks before tilting his head, "Hyung?"  
  
Taehyung chuckles fondly, "Oh, nothing— I was just thinking about how cute you are when it comes to your magical friends."  
  
Jungkook blushes a little before huffing, "I'm not cute." He pouts, placing the vial down and offering a finger to the little Bowtruckle still nestled on his shoulder. It easily attaches its tendril hands around Jungkook's finger, dangling playfully before the younger male places it on his table where it sits on an empty petri dish. "Anyway, do you want me to make you some tea? Have you had breakfast already?"  
  
"Of course I did— which reminds me," Taehyung pulls out a small pouch from inside his robe and puts half of his arm in the enchanted bag. It's been charmed with an Extension spell, it seems, seeing as Taehyung then begins to pull out a container of food, a goblet, a pitcher of mango, cherry and dragonfruit juice along with utensils from the dining hall.  
  
Jungkook looks at the display owlishly, "Does the kitchen staff know you brought these out here?"  
  
Taehyung wiggles his brows, "My dear, what they don't know won't hurt them."  
  
"_Tae_—" Jungkook attempts to scold him but fails miserably and breaks out into a laugh instead. He watches as the elder opens the container filled to the brim with food— Hogwarts has been known to provide their students with luscious and extravagant meals and as per usual, it never fails to tickle Jungkook's tastebuds alive. Grilled bacon strips, scrambled eggs, grilled cherry tomatoes, fried mushrooms, sausages and baked beans— Jungkook gulps as the light chicken breast from earlier is but a fleeting memory at the sight of the food in front of him. Even the little Bowtruckle dances happily in his little petri dish at the sight of so many food.  
  
"I've had breakfast, thank you for asking, love— but I made sure to bring some for you too knowing how little you eat_ if_ you ever remember to eat at all." Taehyung raises an eyebrow teasingly at the younger male who flushes under his gaze.  
  
"That was_ one_ time, Tae—" Jungkook murmurs under his breath as he takes one sausage and bites into it, almost moaning in delight at the flavorful juices that flood his mouth. Seriously, does the chef pour in some magical spell to add this much flavor to the food? If so, Jungkook would really want to know what it is.  
  
"Yes, it was one time and I would like it not to happen again, dearest." Taehyung says, running his fingers back Jungkook's black hair, fixing the twisted strands along the way, watching fondly at the younger male bite into the food.  
  
When Jungkook was in his seventh-year, he had collapsed from lack of sleep and meals after nights of staying up late studying for his N.E.W.T on Care of Magical Creatures. Needless to say, Taehyung, who was a newly accepted professor in Hogwarts back then, was brimming with worry and had missed his First year level classes that day to run to the hospital wing. It didn't ease his aching heart at all when Jungkook, half-drunk from lack of sleep, had begged Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout to let him take his exams. Taehyung was having none of it and strictly placed the younger male back to bed even if it meant the young wizard had sulked for almost a week after that.  
  
"_Mm_," Jungkook licks at the juices staining his lips before jerking his head to turn to the elder, "Oh! Did you want some tea, hyung? I'm sorry, let me get some for you—"  
  
"Hush," Taehyung places a hand on the younger male's shoulder before he could stand up. "Don't mind me, just finish eating."  
  
"But—"  
  
"Kookie," Taehyung gives him a look and flicks the underside of his chin, "I'm fine. Okay, love?"  
  
Jungkook blushes at the fond eye contact and gives the elder a smile, "Okay. Thank you for the meal. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, hyung. "  
  
While Jungkook ate, Taehyung busied himself with playing with a group of [Pygmy Puffs](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Swooping_Evil), which were small, harmless fluff balls in pink and purple that were in a little flower basket behind Jungkook's table, near a bunch of other cages and make-shift homes for the critters that live here.  
  
After Jungkook finished eating breakfast (again), Taehyung helped him clean out his desk before settling down on the younger male's couch nearby. It smelled of the young Magizoologist and Taehyung knows that on most nights when the young wizard is buried with his work and creatures that he would rather sleep here than on his actual bed— if the burgundy quilt that lay haphazardly over the couch was any clue at all. The elder lies down, settling his head comfortably on the fluffy cushions.  
  
Despite the number of critters that come and go inside his home, the interior still smells of flowers like Violet and Lily of the Valley from the dangling light bulbs that had been emptied and filled with the flowers' extracts, no doubt because of Jungkook's sensitivity to smell. Needless to say, it just adds to the home-y feel of the house.  
  
For a good amount of time, the elder watches lovingly as the younger male resumes his work, fiddling with vials and going through his books, pushing up his glasses every now and then with his little Bowtruckle friend keeping him company, swaying its leafy head from side to side or walking around the table, picking up (well, trying to) small vials and other little trinkets towards the wizard to gain his attention. Jungkook never fails to accept every little action though. It's all so cute and endearing— Taehyung's heart aches just looking and smiling nonstop.  
  
This is why Taehyung enjoys being with Jungkook— even without doing much, the younger male is capable of reducing him to a fond mess. Before he met Jungkook, he didn't know what it would be like to look at someone and smile for no reason.  
  
Not only is the other male so shy and wary of people because of their disregard for magical creatures, Taehyung also finds his golden heart so big and full of love that he's sure other wizards or muggles alike wouldn't be able to understand him as much as he does. So, he doesn't push Jungkook out of his little home, he doesn't push him out of his comfort zone beyond his circle of magical critters— but sometimes, it'd be nice for Jungkook to meet his students, at the very least. Sure, some may be a handful (like Cobalt Bovin, that pesky Third year) but most of them are just as eager to learn more about the wizarding world like the two of them when they were students.  
  
Well, he can try to coax his boyfriend some other time— he thinks as his eyes slowly droop to a close, sleep finally winning him over as he listens to the soft mumbling from the Magizoologist along with the light tinkling of his wind chimes by the window and the little squeaks and tweets of the creatures from outside.

Jungkook cranes his head back and hears a little crack. How long as he been huddled and sitting here, burying his nose in his book? His little Bowtruckle friend had even fallen asleep in the petri dish. Smiling fondly at the little critter, Jungkook closes his book and returns the vials back in the rack before turning to check on Taehyung only to chuckle softly at the sight— the elder had fallen asleep, mouth slightly parted and eyes closed, his face a picture of complete relaxation but then his smile falters at the sight of something else—  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Jungkook murmurs, quiet enough not to wake the elder but loud enough to catch the magical creature's attention.  
  
The mischievous [Niffler](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Niffler) was sitting on Taehyung's abdomen, daintily pulling at the elder's golden pocket watch which had his family's insignia on its front cover, smooth and bedazzling, an item the little creature liked. The Niffler's long snout freezes along with the rest of its body under its caretaker's strong gaze.  
  
"What did I tell you about _stealing_?" Jungkook huffs, standing up and before the rodent-like creature could move, the Magizoologist throws his wand out and casts the Levitation charm. The Niffler releases a squeak and Taehyung wakes up from his slumber, confused and surprised.  
  
"What? What happened?" The elder shakes the remnants of sleep away as he darts his eyes around before settling on the floating magical creature above him. "What in the world is _that_?"  
  
Jungkook chuckles, walking over before grabbing the Niffler levitating mid-air with both hands and cradling the creature in his arms, "It's a Niffler, Tae— tricky little things, I might add. It likes shiny objects and was hoping to take your pocket watch from you." The younger male nods at the elder's watch which was resting on his stomach.  
  
"How on earth did he find it?" Taehyung puts the watch back in his robes as Jungkook carries the Niffler into its cage, which is shaped like a treasure chest filled with some shiny gold coins, bells and old unused keys. Needless to say, the Niffler was once again distracted by its collection.  
  
"Presumably using their senses, but I have yet to study on that further," Jungkook says before turning to the creature with a finger up, "Right mister, you're on time out now. Stay here and think about what you did."  
  
Taehyung stifles a laugh at the parental behavior just so he can keep observing that trait from the younger male who then turns around to face him, walking back to the couch with an apologetic smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry about that, hyung."  
  
"It's fine, Kookie." The elder says, tilting his head back and extending a hand out which the younger male takes without a second thought. He pulls the younger wizard towards him till his legs bracket his waist, sitting atop his lap. "You were too busy with work to notice him and I fell asleep. A pretty good sleep too, if I do say so myself."  
  
Jungkook chuckles before wrapping his arms around the elder's shoulders in a loose hug, "I'm glad you got to sleep, hyung."  
  
"And I'm glad you're done with work, _for now_," Taehyung winks before tilting his chin up and Jungkook responds by leaning down to kiss the elder's lips. An exhilarating feeling resonates in both their bodies— something that always happened whenever they kissed.  
  
They both pull apart for a moment before breaking out into easy smiles, returning their lips to where they should be— against the other's. Taehyung holds Jungkook's head in his hand, running his warm large hand down to his nape and squeezing gently. Jungkook makes a little noise at the back of his throat as his own hands work their way on Taehyung's torso, burying them in the elder's robes, feeling the shape of his chest underneath the button-up he wore.  
  
Then, the elder shifts and brings Jungkook down to lie on the couch, resting his head on the fluffy cushions, with Taehyung hovering above him. Jungkook giggles softly as the elder noses his jaw, his own hands venturing over to the elder's back, pushing him down against him— to feel him closer, to feel his warmth.  
  
Taehyung brings his own hands back to the younger male's body, creeping down to shape his little waist as he returns to kissing sweet nothings into the younger male's mouth. They pull apart once more and open their eyes, staring at each other lovingly.  
  
The elder leans down as he softly kisses up and down Jungkook's neck. He lets out little whimpers of anticipation, especially as Taehyung works his way back to his tender, smooth lips.  
  
"I've missed you." Taehyung whispers against soft, pink lips and feels the younger male smile against him.  
  
"I've missed you too, hyungie." Jungkook whispers back and the elder's heart soars, pulling the younger male closer to him, burying his head at the crook of his neck and shoulder, breathing in his scent— a mix of mother nature's dewdrops, Violets and the gentle breeze.  
  
Jungkook was nature himself, as far as Taehyung was concerned.  
  
His lips brush Jungkook's, softly, delicately, like butterfly wings, just long enough that he could inhale his breath, feel the warmth radiating from the younger male, and the taste of his lips, still sweet from the fruit juice he had brought for him. Taehyung kisses him like he wanted to be kissed, like no other person ever had kissed him. When they pull away, both men were a little breathless, basking in each other's subdued lust for one another.  
  
They both give each other another moment to smile, eyes shining and reflecting the other's light, before leaning closer once more until—  
  
Loud and strong knocks break their moment like knife slicing through butter. They both dart their attention to the front door where the knocking continued with a purpose.  
  
Taehyung groans, burying his head in Jungkook's neck as the younger male chuckles, patting his back in comfort knowing all too well how bummed he must be for the interruption.  
  
"Just a minute!" Jungkook calls out, trying very, very hard to pry himself away from the Slytherin wrapped around his body. He's just like his house symbol— a snake tightly coiled around him and refusing to let go. "Come on, hyung, let me answer the door."  
  
"_Fine_," Taehyung releases him as he gets off the couch as well, quickly leaning to press a quick kiss to Jungkook's lips before he heads for the door.  
  
Jungkook hurriedly walks to his door, which by the looks of it is almost close to being broken off its hinges with the way the person behind is knocking at it. Before he loses his door, he quickly opens it revealing a frantic Hagrid on the other side.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Hagrid," Jungkook greets and feels Taehyung standing behind him, a little alarmed to see the state Hagrid was in.  
  
"Good mornin' to you too, Jungkookie— and Professor—"  
  
"Taehyung is fine, Hagrid." The elder gives the large man a warm smile before his brows crease with worry. "What happened? You look a little out of it."  
  
Jungkook makes a worried noise, "I agree. Would you like to come inside? I can make you some tea—"  
  
"No, no, no— I don't want to take up too much of your time. I, er, actually," Hagrid huffs and it almost feels like Jungkook had just felt a gust of wind hit him. Before either male could ask the groundskeeper again, Hagrid hurriedly rambles away, "Ya see, Professor Dumbledore asked me to travel to Durmstrang for some errands and I, without thinkin', ya know? I said yes."  
  
The two young wizards nod as they listen to the story.  
  
"But then I remembered that I have a class with the Third years for their Care o' Magical Creatures but I won' be able to handle it," Hagrid plays with his fingers nervously as he tries for a smile, "So— I was wonderin', Jungkookie, if you'd be willin' to teach the young 'uns in my stead?"  
  
Jungkook's mind registers the words "_teach_" and "_young ones_" in an instant and his entire being back pedals a whole 180 degrees out the other door. "No, Hagrid— I-I _can't_—"  
  
"_Please_, Jungkookie? Yer the only 'un I can trust with the critters— especially Buckbeak, that lil' rascal—" Hagrid begs, particularly mentioning the young Hippogriff he had taken under his wing that seemed to have a nasty temper around most wizards. He seemed to like Jungkook though so that was a plus. But the younger male wasn't having any of it.  
  
"I can't, Hagrid." Jungkook insists, "I'm not a professor of Hogwarts. I'm not an employee or anything like that at all. Isn't it illegal for me to teach the students then? It could get you in trouble as well."  
  
Hagrid seems to have realized the point Jungkook was making, although it was obviously a logical disguise to hide the fact that he just disliked having to associate for an hour or so with a bunch of kids along with his magical creatures. Taehyung catches on fairly quickly, call it his Slytherin heart or what have you, and observes the way Hagrid seems to slump his shoulders in defeat and at Jungkook's torn expression of guilt and hesitation. So, he decides to step in and throw a ball out there for everyone—  
  
"Then, how about I take your class, Hagrid?"  
  
Both Hagrid and Jungkook turn their heads to the Slytherin Professor, ogling at him like had grown another head like a hydra. "_What_?"  
  
Taehyung shrugs nonchalantly, "Think about it, if I become Hagrid's substitute professor, there wouldn't be a problem with the school regulations—"  
  
"But can you teach the kids about magical creatures, Tae?" Jungkook asks incredulously. The last time he left Taehyung alone in his house for a brief moment to wash his Hippogriff by the river, he had come back to a house almost half-burnt by his Fire Salamanders and the measly Flobberworms he had kept for Hagrid to use for his classes crawling all over his atelier floor. _Never again_— he reminded himself.  
  
Taehyung grins and Jungkook knows he's just signed his fate, "That's where you come along, sweetheart."  
  
"_What_?" The younger male squeaks.  
  
"I handle the class, just for formalities' sake since you're so concerned about that and I, say, appoint _you_ as an assistant. That way, I can bring the Third years here for you to teach them. Of course, everything will be under my responsibility as the substitute professor." Taehyung says with a smirk.  
  
Jungkook gapes back at him. _Curse this man and his cunning Slytherin mind!_ But one thing does bring up his attention again and he pales at the thought, "No, no— Not _that_. Tae, you just said that everything will be under _your_ responsibility— what if I do something wrong? What if some of the students get hurt because of me? It'll be on_ you_. I can't do that to you—"  
  
"Calm down, Jungkook. You're overthinking again." Taehyung tuts, tucking a few strands of the younger male's black hair back behind his ear. "Don't worry about it, all right? Besides, I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job. You can handle these creatures, what makes you think you can't handle a bunch of thirteen year olds?"  
  
"It's because they're thirteen year olds that I worry—" Jungkook groans, rubbing a hand on his face. Seeing as he has no choice in the matter, looking back to see the glint in the elder's eyes, he heaves a sigh of defeat and turns back to Hagrid, "All right. Th-That could work, I guess."  
  
"Really?" Hagrid's smile is wide enough to even make Jungkook smile a little back. "You'll really do it? Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you—"  
  
"Don't mention it, Hagrid—" Taehyung laughs at the large man's enthusiasm and relief. "You have an important errand to do after all, it's the least we could do to help."  
  
"Oh, I'm _so_ thankful for you two. The young 'uns are going to_ love_ having classes with you both!" Hagrid huffs and bends down to give the two young wizards a tight, big hug. "I'll let Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and the House masters know. Oh, good news, _such_ good news—"  
  
The Hogwarts groundskeeper bids them a hearty goodbye and another tight hug before making his way back to the castle to settle the schedules with the other professors. Jungkook closes the door and turns around to face the elder with a huff, his arms crossed.  
  
Taehyung shrugs innocently, "What?"  
  
"I can't believe you pulled that stunt out of nowhere!" Jungkook groans, face wrecked with worry and borderline panic. "What am I going to_ do_, Taehyung?"  
  
"Hey, come on— I'll be there with you. You won't be teaching them alone, you know?" Taehyung says, walking over into his space to place his hands on his arms, massaging and rubbing his hands up and down to calm the nerves. "And Hagrid's right— the Third years are going to love having classes with you. I can feel it."  
  
Jungkook does nothing but press himself closer against the elder's chest, burying his head on his shoulder. He mutters out weakly, "... Just... You better stay with me the _whole time_ class is going on, okay?"  
  
"Of course, love. I'll be by your side the whole time." Taehyung presses a kiss on his soft hair.

Hagrid has arranged everything for the two young wizards for the week of classes, along with the curriculum and schedule of lectures and reference materials. He has also provided feeding materials and other necessities for the creatures that they would be learning for the next few days.  
  
Taehyung finds himself heading to the castle grounds early that morning rather than the Astronomy tower and instead of carrying his compass, star charts and Astronomy books, he's carrying a rather dangerous looking book, tied tightly with a leather belt. Taehyung remembers this book very clearly as it's the very book that led him to his first meeting with Jungkook.  
  
_When he was in his Third year, he had been very hesitant and wary to get a hold of this viciously sentient textbook entitled, rather appropriately, The Monster Book of Monsters that had been wildly thrashing about in the library where he accidentally let it out from his bag. It wasn't until Jungkook calmly stepped in, all small and cute like the First year that he was, reaching out a little hand and the book snapped, biting him on his finger. Taehyung gasped but Jungkook thought nothing of it and somehow managed to wrangle the book in his small arms, stroking its spine with ease. In mere seconds, the book opened placidly and Jungkook stood up, doe eyes looking at the elder shyly from beneath his fringe. Taehyung blinked, stunned at what just happened._  
  
_"You got bitten, right?" Taehyung asked, pointedly ignoring the hushed whispers and staring of the students around them. Jungkook made himself smaller being caught in the center of all this attention. Quickly catching on to that, he took the younger male's hand in his own and pulled the now bound book with his other. "Come here."_  
  
_"I-I'm fine, hyung—" His little voice struck a chord in Taehyung's heart. It must be his 'hyung' side awakening but he felt very guilty having left the dirty work to this little angel in yellow._  
  
_He brought the young First year to the Hospital wing where he let Madam Pomfrey take a good look at his finger. Thankfully, it wasn't anything serious but the nurse had mentioned how he had many scars, bites and scratches on his hands (in hindsight, it's from all the times Jungkook had found a magical creature or two and had tried to catch them), reminding him to be careful and to apply some healing ointment to the cuts. The Hufflepuff nodded robotically before he left the wing with Taehyung._  
  
_"Thank you for helping me with the book," Taehyung leaned a little forward, but the younger boy dutifully avoided making eye contact with him. "May I know your name?"_  
  
_"...." He pressed his lips together before whispering, "Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. I'm a First year Hufflepuff."_  
  
_Clearly. Taehyung smiled fondly, reaching a hand to pat at the black mop of hair. "Well, thank you again, Jungkook. I'm Kim Taehyung, by the way, Third year Slytherin. You can call me Taehyung if you like."_  
  
_Jungkook ogled at the elder like he had done something wrong. "I-I couldn't possibly call you-"_  
  
_"It's fine," Taehyung waved a hand as he tucked the book under his arm. "Besides, I was honestly very impressed with how you handled this thing. Have you read this book before? But I don't think magical creatures has been taught to the First years yet this year."_  
  
_"I-It's not, but I-" Jungkook played with his fingers. "I like reading about them. Magical creatures, I mean."_  
  
_"You like them?" Taehyung asked and Jungkook raised his head to finally meet his gaze and all the elder saw is a bright constellation of stars and comets shining in the youth's doe eyes._  
  
_"I do!" He piped up cutely, making small fists with his hands in excitement. "I love magical creatures, hyung. There's just so many of them and we don't know a lot about them too. Each one has a special something that they do and they have different characteristics like people. It's all so fascinating— oh, I hope you'll enjoy yourself in this class, hyung. I'm so envious they don't teach this yet to us First years. I'm just so excited to go out and-" He stopped abruptly and covered his mouth with his hands, realizing what he had just done._  
  
_"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go off rambling like that." Jungkook blushed. Taehyung thought he was like a cute cherry tomato._  
  
_The elder chuckled fondly, feeling his heartstrings being tugged in all directions as a blush tainted a corner of his cheek. "No, it's fine, Jungkook." He smiled back at the younger male who returned the gesture with a small, bunny-toothed smile of his own._  
  
_Taehyung later realizes that that's when his love for the stars began. After all, how could one forget the sight of the universe in those beautiful brown eyes? But that's a secret Taehyung would rather keep to himself for the time being._  
  
The Slytherin continues his way, remembering the way Jungkook had taught him, albeit shyly, how to close the book properly and keep it secured with a belt or spell-o-tape. Taehyung was both enamoured and amazed at the Hufflepuff First year back then, pinching a cute red cheek in thanks for his time. Since then, he's become quite confident in wrangling this book, as he's sure to encounter a bit of trouble with it especially with the students.  
  
He heads to the meeting spot where he's already seeing a group of noisy Third years huddling together.  
  
"Good morning, professor!" A freckled Third year Ravenclaw, Lelani Partridge enthusiastically greets the Slytherin professor. She's always been very active in classes, so her exuberant energy is a nice starter for this rather unusual class ahead, "We heard you'll be the substitute professor for today's class—"  
  
"Not just for today," Taehyung greets the class with a smile as they gather around him, most of the girls sigh dreamily. "I've promised our groundskeeper Hagrid that I'd be taking his classes till he gets back from Durmstrang."  
  
The class (mostly the girls and some good-mannered boys) cheer excitedly at the news.  
  
"Right," Taehyung tucks the monster book under his arm and scans the students who had their books as well, some with belts and others with tape protectively wrapped around the book's "mouth". "Now, as you all know, I'm no expert in magical creatures—" Some giggles from the students makes him break out a grin, "— but, I _do_ know someone who is. Any guesses as to who I'm talking about?"  
  
The students look amongst themselves before another student, Angelica Birch, a Third year Hufflepuff raises her hand, earning his attention, "Are you talking about the _Keeper of the Forest_, professor? The one living at the border between Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
_Keeper of the Forest?_ "Is that what you students call him?" Taehyung tilts his head, curious about the trend among the kids these days. He never once thought Jungkook would have a title like this but it does give him a sense of pride knowing that the younger male is popular enough to have been labelled as _the Keeper of the Forest_.  
  
"So it's _him_?" Angelica Birch's eyes widen in awe before she and the rest of the students start to get excited all over again, "We're finally going to see the Keeper of the Forest! In person!"  
  
Taehyung chuckles, "Now what do you mean by that, Ms. Birch?"  
  
"Well, rumors have it that the Keeper of the Forest who lives under the giant Acacia tree protects Hogwarts by making sure no creature leaves the Forbidden Forest. He also makes sure no one steps too close into that area—"  
  
"But no one has ever seen him," Another student, a Gryffindor pipes up enthusiastically. "I heard a Fifth year had sneaked out one night to catch a glimpse of him but he got caught by Filch and Mrs. Norris before he could see his face—"  
  
"Some people say he's beautiful— like the forest's [Fairies](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fairy) gave him a hint of their beauty but just enough to bewitch muggles!" Another student squeals.  
  
"Others say he's very disciplined and strict—"  
  
"I also heard that he could communicate with magical creatures—"  
  
"How do you know him, professor?" One student asks out of the blue and the rest of the group ask simultaneously.  
  
_Well, well, well—_ Taehyung holds a hand up to control the crowd, careful not to make it known that he is actually dating the rumored Keeper of the Forest else Jungkook will feed him to the [Acromantula](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Acromantula) in the Forbidden Forest. "That sounds quite the legend around him, students. You and your very creative imaginations sure are something else." He laughs along as the students giggle, thrilled to meet their so-called Keeper of the Forest. "Let me just make one thing clear— yes, he _is_ amazing but he is also quite shy, seeing as he hasn't had many contact with students like you as often as I have. So be sure to go easy on him, all right?"  
  
The students agree in chorus.  
  
"Now, before we go off to meet him, let me just run down a few rules for everyone's safety." Taehyung clears his throat, "First, always listen to what the Keeper of the Forest has to say. Let him explain about the magical creatures first before any of you go off on your own to touch them. Remember, these are all wild and very much real— so don't get too excited— I'm looking at _you_, Cobalt Bovin."  
  
The Gryffindor huffs with a pout as the rest of the class laughs.  
  
"Second, do _not_ under any circumstance whatsoever venture into the Forbidden Forest. We're going to have classes in Hagrid's place—" Some students groaned in disappointment, "— which isn't as close to the border as our assistant's home but I still don't want any one of you running off to be some kind of hero. I know it can be quite tempting but it's named that way for a reason." Taehyung adds with a smirk, "So unless you want to have detention with Filch and Mrs. Norris, cleaning toilets with Moaning Myrtle breathing by your neck for a good whole month or two, then you might want to reconsider stepping foot into that place."  
  
The Third years make faces of disgust and wariness seemingly coming together to agree that no one break that rule. No one wanted detention cleaning toilets for a month.  
  
"Third," Taehyung lifts the book tucked in his arm, "This book. It's a bit hard to handle at first, believe me, I know. But luckily for you lot, I've been taught by the very best when it comes to this— rather _violent_— reference material and on how to properly handle it. Listen closely to me or to our assistant with regards to using this book unless you'd want your hand bitten off."  
  
"Who taught you, professor?" A Slytherin girl asks from the side.  
  
Taehyung smirks, tucking the book back under his arm as he makes his way past the students, their curious eyes following his every move. "Well, you're about to meet him."  
  
The students clamor excitedly behind as they trail after him towards the castle grounds.

Jungkook is about to pass out as he sits outside Hagrid's cottage, his nerves all bundled up into a ball of nervous energy. He's been bouncing his leg for a good minute or two, wondering what on earth was taking Taehyung so long? His mind is reeling with thoughts of worry, panic, regret, more panic and more regret— _Ugh, I shouldn't have accepted this, I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have, shouldn't shouldn't shouldn't shouldn't—_  
  
"And we're here, everyone," Taehyung's voice echoes from a safe distance and Jungkook is almost knocked out of his place at how close they were already. Why had he not seen them? Was he thinking that deep that he didn't see a whole class of Third years from a distance? The younger wizard slowly stands up, hands nervously holding together as Taehyung approaches him closer, the familiar book tucked under his arm with a group of Third years trailing behind him— looking around in awe and innocent curiosity before their eyes fell on him.  
  
Oh, he wishes he could be invisible right now.  
  
"All right, everyone, settle down." Taehyung says as he points around the clearing for them to gather around orderly. The students listen to him wordlessly and Jungkook can't help but secretly admire the calm leadership the elder has with the class. "Right, so let me introduce to you— our _Keeper of the Forest_—"  
  
"_What_?" Jungkook croaks, looking back at the elder incredulously.  
  
"Former Hufflepuff student, top of his class in Care of Magical Creatures having perfected his N.E.W.T exam for the said subject—"  
  
"That was_ him_?!" Hufflepuff student Angelica Birch whispers in awe under her breath to her fellow Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Taehyung, _what in the world_?" Jungkook hisses under his breath, tugging at the elder's robes but to no avail, Taehyung carries on his introduction.  
  
"Famed Magizoologist of our time, the Savior of the Forest's Bowtruckles—"  
  
"What's a Bowtruckle?" Another student whispered.  
  
"Our assistant professor, Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung's hand beckons the younger male who looks both horrified and embarrassed at the elder. The Slytherin smirks and gives him a discreet wink before giving him the time to acknowledge the class as their applause slowly dies down.  
  
He turns his attention to the Third years who gawk at him expectantly. "Um," He clears his throat and rubs his hands nervously, "H-Hello,"  
  
The students look amongst themselves for a moment before back at him.  
  
"Er— I-I'll be your assistant professor for the next few days for your Care of Magical Creatures class. If there's anything you'd like to know, feel free to ask." He takes a deep breath. _Okay, I got that part over with_— He thinks as he takes a gulp, "S-So..."  
  
An awkward silence falls over the group as Jungkook darts his eyes around the class before he suddenly remembers what he was supposed to do.  
  
"Right," He fumbles for the list in his robes, the list that Hagrid had given him as a guide for the lectures. "So, er, P-Professor Hagrid has left us a copy of your lectures for the week. S-So, for today, we will be talking about [Flobberworms](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Flobberworm)—"  
  
"_Flobberworms_?!" The students groan in unison, displeased at the topic. Jungkook flinches in surprise, not expecting such violent reactions so suddenly.  
  
"Why Flobberworms? I don't want to touch those—" A Slytherin Third year, Paula Willows, whines.  
  
"They're boring—"  
  
"Teach us about Hippogriffs! I hear Hagrid has some!"  
  
"_No_! I want to hear about Dragons!"  
  
"I heard there're Merpeople in the Black Lake! Let's go there, professor!"  
  
"I-I—" Jungkook stammers, suddenly bombarded by so many differing opinions. He darts and looks to Taehyung for help.  
  
The elder clears his throat and cocks an eyebrow, "I told you lot to go easy on him, right?"  
  
"But Flobberworms suck, professor!" Cobalt Bovin huffs from behind the class.  
  
"Hey, I can hear you loud and clear, Bovin. You don't want another deduction from me now after the little stunt you did last time, do you?"  
  
Cobalt Bovin ducks in embarrassment as the class snickers.  
  
"May I remind everyone what our first rule was for this class?"  
  
Third year Ravenclaw and model student Lelani Partridge raises her hand as if on cue.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Partridge?" Taehyung acknowledges as Jungkook takes a moment to catch his bearings now that the class is distracted by the elder.  
  
"That we should always listen to what the Keeper of the Forest has to say."  
  
"_Wonderful_," Taehyung claps his hands, pleased. "Five points for Ravenclaw."  
  
The Ravenclaws smile enthusiastically at the reward. Jungkook, however, ogles at the elder before taking a step to hiss at his ear discreetly.  
  
"You told them_ what_?"  
  
"I told them to listen to you, is there a problem with that?"  
  
"Taehyung—" He wanted to tell him that there were _a lot_ of problems to that, starting with the weird nickname that he's been hearing since the start. _Keeper of the Forest_?  
  
"So, um, Professor Jeon?" Hufflepuff Angelica Birch gives a hopeful smile to the elder, "Um, will you _really_ be teaching us about Flobberworms today?"  
  
Jungkook blinks as he looks back to the class, eyes focused on him, "Er, well—" He hesitates seeing the crestfallen expression on most of the students. Flobberworms aren't exactly the most interesting of magical creatures but they are the safest to start with and it's listed in Hagrid's lecture notes which he has to follow or else—  
  
"Hey, what's _that_?" A student from the side speaks up, catching everyone's attention. He had his hand up, pointing to the distance. Jungkook turns his head around and almost lets out a shriek of horror—  
  
The chestnut Hippogriff under his care is standing at a reasonable distance from the class, eyes sharpening at the appearance of so many people in black robes. It spreads its wings to seem larger, an act to exert its dominance.  
  
"Oh, _cool_— is that a Hippogriff?" Cobalt Bovin hollers and true to his Gryffindor blood runs up close towards the creature.  
  
Jungkook pales, "No— don't—"  
  
"Cobalt Bovin, you get back here!" Taehyung shouts amongst the screams of the rest of the students, some of panic, some cheering on the bravely stupid Third year heading towards the winged creature.  
  
"Awesome—" Cobalt Bovin manages to run within an arm's length away from the beast when it suddenly lets out an angry shriek, wings spread wide as its front legs lift up, ready to stomp and charge on the unsuspecting Third year who freezes in place. At this point, the students are now screaming terror in the background.  
  
"_Accio_!" Taehyung waves his wand and the Third year student is suddenly catapulted back till his back hits the elder's chest who catches him securely as the beast lands with a loud stomp on the spot where he had been standing.  
  
"P-Professor—" Cobalt Bovin croaks, recovering from the initial shock as Taehyung puts him down on the ground.  
  
"You—" Taehyung grits his teeth, glaring the Third year as he stumbles on his own two feet. Some students huddle around them. "Detention and ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
"_Professor Jeon_!" Lelani Partridge's scream effectively distracts the rest as they watch the Magizoologist run towards the still upset beast, hands wide open before he stops just a foot away from the Hippogriff.  
  
"What is he doing?" Another student says.  
  
"He's _crazy_!"  
  
"He's going to get himself killed—"  
  
"Be quiet, all of you." Taehyung says calmly, returning his wand back inside his robes now that his job is done. He nods towards Jungkook's form as the students fall silent, "Watch and learn how magical creatures should be handled."  
  
The students blink back to their professor before observing the events before them.  
  
Jungkook's arms were wide open but his posture appeared calm and relaxed. The beast continues to pace back and forth in place, agitated and insulted at the previous intruder in his place.  
  
"Hey,_ hey_—" Jungkook patiently croons, not taking another step closer from where he was. "It's all right. It's_ all right_, my friend. They didn't know, okay?"  
  
The beast paws at the ground with its sharp talons, eyes sharpened with ire. Jungkook slowly lowers his arms as the beast stops pacing but the way his feathers appear to stand to make him seem larger than normal is still an indication of the beast's foul mood.  
  
"All right, all right—" Jungkook nods his head, offering the beast a smile before slowly lowering his head in a bow, exposing himself in such a vulnerable state. Everyone waits with bated breath as the beast looks down at the wizard bowing before him, talon still thumping the ground beneath its feet. However, moments later, the beast begins to slowly fold its gleaming chestnut wings behind its back as its body begins to relax. The beast gradually approaches the Magizoologist's form, leaning its head down before gently nudging its beak at the elder's lowered head. Jungkook sighs in relief as he looks up, meeting the gaze of the majestic beast before him. "See? That wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" He murmurs, reaching his hands to cup the beast's head and beak, caressing the feathered head in comfort.  
  
The beast keens in delight, moving closer for more petting. Jungkook laughs, "Now, now— calm down, my friend." The beast huffs againt his face and Jungkook chuckles before taking a step back, "Right, you shouldn't be here. Go on—" He waits until the Hippogriff ruffles its feathers again before turning back to walk a little distance away from the group.  
  
Behind him, the whole class of Third years fall in silent awe. It wasn't until another Gryffindor at the back says a croaky, "Now _that_ was awesome." that the rest of the class clamor excitedly.  
  
Jungkook turns his head at the sound of the commotion behind him only to meet inspired gazes and awed looks of his students beginning to crowd around him.  
  
"That was amazing, professor! How did you do that?"  
  
"The thing calmed down the moment you went near it!"  
  
"You can control Hippogriffs?!"  
  
"You really _are_ the Keeper of the Forest!'  
  
"Wh-What?" Jungkook blinks, not used to this sudden bombardment of compliments and attention. Behind the group, Cobalt Bovin was still shaken by what had happened and sat on the ground, still trying to catch his bearings. The Magizoologist excuses himself from the crowd to approach the young Gryffindor.  
  
"Are you all right, Mr. Bovin?" Jungkook asks.  
  
The student flinches before ducking his head in apology, "I-I'm all right. Professor Kim managed to save me before the Hippogriff could hurt me."  
  
Taehyung clears his throat.  
  
Cobalt Bovin purses his lips together before adding, "I'm sorry for disrupting the class, Professor Jeon."  
  
"As long as you're not hurt," Jungkook nods before extending a hand out to help the Third year up on his feet, "It's very easy to forget what you should be doing when you're excited. But you have to remember that every creature behaves differently. By understanding those differences, you can also get close to a Hippogriff as easily as I did earlier."  
  
Cobalt Bovin's eyes shine excitedly, "R-Really? You think I can do that too?"  
  
Jungkook's eyes widen as he looks at the student's enthusiasm. He turns to the rest of the class who had gathered around them, mirroring the Gryffindor's expression. These students were just as curious to know more about magical creatures as he was when he was their age. Jungkook sighs, humbled by their readiness and acceptance of a world he holds so dear.  
  
"Of course," Jungkook smiles, eyes shining like the stars that Taehyung charts in the skies, "Anyone can do it."  
  
The class cheers happily, now excited to learn under his tutelage. Jungkook feels a warmth bubble in his chest and vaguely feels Taehyung discreetly place a hand at the small of his back.  
  
"See?" Taehyung whispers, "I told you they were going to love you."  
  
Jungkook laughs in return.  
  
Angelica Birch clears her throat shyly, "But then— will we _still_ be talking about Flobberworms today?"  
  
The class stop short on their celebration and turns to the Magizoologist.  
  
Taehyung looks to him and gives a smirk as Jungkook smiles slyly, winking to the Slytherin professor, "Well," The young Magizoologist steals a quick glance to the Slytherin professor beside him before looking back to his students. "What Hagrid doesn't know won't hurt him now, would it?"  
  
The early part of the morning was spent with Jungkook having the class gather around him outside Hagrid's cottage in a semi-circle with Taehyung observing from the side in fond admiration as he introduces them to the mischievous Niffler, still in its little treasure chest-shaped chest. The class asked a lot of questions about it with Slytherin Paula Willows almost losing her shiny jeweled bracelet once the Niffler caught sight of it. The rest of the class got to pet the creature who affectionately allowed them to do so, sometimes even burrowing its long snout in some students' robes, basking in the attention it was receiving. Needless to say, it gave Jungkook a confidence boost.  
  
For the remainder of the class, Jungkook re-introduced them to the chestnut Hippogriff after the reprieve gave it some time to relax and calm down. It hung around the cottage for a time, mostly watching over Jungkook as he lectured the class. Some students were still a little hesitant and would only approach the beast if Jungkook was nearby with them (especially Cobalt Bovin), but it was otherwise a more sucessful and less violent meeting with the Hippogriff as compared to earlier.  
  
Class was about to end and Jungkook pats the underside of the Hippogriff's chin, whispering, "Go on back now and rest, you've done well today. Thank you." He takes a step back and the Hippogriff shakes its head and body, fluffing its feathers before spreading its wings open. It takes a few strides before flying off and some of the students gasp in awe at the majestic beast.  
  
"That was awesome—"  
  
"Best. Class. _Ever_."  
  
"I want to pet the Niffler some more!"  
  
"Professor Jeon," Angelica Birch pipes up excitedly, "What will we be talking about tomorrow?"  
  
Jungkook tries to control the bubbly excitement he's feeling inside at the students' interest on his magical creatures. In Hagrid's list, it was about Horklumps, fleshy mushrooms that rival the Flobberworms for class tomorrow. He chuckles, eyeing Taehyung from the side, the elder's easy smirk already an indication of their silent agreement. But what the elder doesn't know is that Jungkook can be just as sneaky and sly as a Slytherin too.  
  
"How about this," He looks into his students' expecting eyes, "Tomorrow, class will be held at night— seeing as Professor Kim's an Astronomer by nature, I thought it would hit two birds with one stone for you to learn about the stars along with the Mooncalfs."  
  
"Mooncalfs?" The students look at each other in wonder.  
  
"They're shy magical beasts that only come out of their burrow during a full moon, which would be tomorrow night." Jungkook explains, smiling warmly at the students curious expressions, "What do you think? Wouldn't it be fun to learn about them while gazing up at the beautiful night sky tomorrow?"  
  
"We can have a picnic!" Angelica Birch squeaks excitedly and the rest of the class agrees. "Like a campfire!"  
  
Jungkook chuckles, "Let's just not have _too_ big of a campfire, for safety reasons."  
  
The class easily agrees as the plans come together.  
  
"We can bring our pillows and blankets from the dorms!" Another student suggests, "Is that all right, professor?"  
  
"Well, we have to ask your substitute professor first, don't we?" Jungkook raises an eyebrow towards the elder who was leaning against Hagrid's cottage.  
  
Taehyung simply shrugs and smirks back at the younger male, "I don't see why it's a problem. I'm all for it if I can teach these kids more about Astronomy alongside your little critters."  
  
The students clamor amongst themselves enthusiastically. But class has ended and they needed to get back to the castle.  
  
"Come on now, we have to get you guys back for your next classes—" Taehyung calls for the Third years as they gather their materials to head back, "Is everyone complete? No missing body parts, I hope?" The students laugh in response.  
  
"Thank you for today, Professor Jeon! We can't wait for tomorrow's class!" Lelani Partridge waves back to the young Magizoologist, "We learned a lot!"  
  
The rest of the students wave their goodbyes and thanks to Jungkook, all excitedly wishing him the best for tomorrow's class as they leave the grounds.  
  
Jungkook feels a little overwhelmed now that he's alone at Hagrid's cottage but he can't stop the smile on his face. He holds his hands together, rubbing them as his body thrums in unhinged excitement. The students loved the class. The students learned something from him. They all appreciated the creatures—  
  
Jungkook can't wait for tomorrow already.

Jungkook returns back to his home, the large Acacia tree moving its large branches once it senses him nearby, offering its large branches with its thick leaves as a shade from the morning light, following the young wizard as he reaches his door carrying the Niffler's cage with one hand and some references tucked under his arm.  
  
After getting inside, he heaves a sigh of relief, pleased with today's events. He places the Niffler cage in its place before dropping onto the couch with a tired huff. Oh, he could use some Butterbeer right about now.  
  
It was late in the afternoon when Taehyung returns to his house for a visit, carrying a box of a dozen mince pies and nut brittle. The elder gives the younger male a boxy grin as he closes the door behind him, bringing the pastries to a table before kneeling in front of him by the couch, taking his hands and kissing each knuckle and then each joint on his fingers.  
  
Jungkook giggles, looking at his boyfriend incredulously, "What are you doing, Kim Taehyung?"  
  
"You are amazing, _absolutely amazing_, sweetheart." Taehyung praises, kissing his palms now before bringing them to cup his face, "Do you feel the heat from my cheeks? It's from smiling so much the whole morning— you have_ no_ idea how much the Third years adore you, oh beautiful _Keeper of the Forest_."  
  
Jungkook blinks at the title, "That's right— where on_ earth_ did you get that name by the way?" The younger male gently kicks at the elder in retaliation, blushing as Taehyung snickers, releasing his hands to climb onto the couch beside him. Jungkook immediately curls up, resting his head against Taehyung's lap like a kitten.  
  
"I didn't come up with that, the students did." Taehyung replies and when the younger male blinks blankly at him, he continues, "It seems that there's quite the rumor going around the students for a while now once they realized there was a single person living at the border between Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest. They named you the Keeper of the Forest, protector of all from the dangers of the Forest and a beauty blessed by the Fairies—"  
  
"Shut up," Jungkook flushes, groaning as he hides his face from the elder's teasing smirk. "You're making all of this up—"  
  
"_Oh no_, I'm not making it up at all. These are all from the students." Taehyung says, "You should ask them some time, I'm sure they have a lot to tell you."  
  
"Shut up, Tae—"  
  
"Love you too, baby." Taehyung bends down to kiss a cheek. Jungkook whines in response and the elder laughs.  
  
"I've brought you some pies— I know you must be craving something sweet after class earlier." Taehyung runs his hand through the black strands. "You want to have some now?"  
  
"Mm," Jungkook hums as he rolls back so that he's facing up at Taehyung, "Mince pie sounds good. Let me get the kettle for tea ready."  
  
"All right, love." Taehyung leans down once more and presses his lips onto the younger male's. "Let's have a little celebration for your successful first class."  
  
Jungkook giggles, "You know, I wouldn't have done it at all if you weren't there."  
  
Taehyung smiles down at him, brushing a thumb by his warm cheek. "You would've done great either way. You just have to be yourself, Kookie."  
  
Jungkook blushes, leaning further into the touch, "You think so?"  
  
"I _know_ so." Taehyung says softly, "You're perfect, you know that?"  
  
"That's because it's you saying that."  
  
"And my word is the truth." Taehyung grins and Jungkook laughs, heart light and easy.  
  
"Help me up or the mince pies will get cold, love." Jungkook pouts, jutting out his bottom lip at the elder and blinking his pretty doe eyes up cutely.  
  
"Say no more." Taehyung adjusts Jungkook till he places him in a princess carry hold, grinning at the younger male's bubbly laughter echoing throughout the whole atelier.

The rest of the days were filled with fun and exciting learnings for the Third years. The following day, they had the Mooncalfs at night, laying on their blankets and quilts with cushions from their dorms— Taehyung had brought some hot chocolate, apple tarts and pretzels from the Great Hall after bargaining with one of the kitchen staff ("I did an Astrology reading for all of them in exchange for these— read about twelve horoscopes in one sitting," The elder had whispered when Jungkook questioned him), all while gazing up at the stars with the Astronomy professor's deep timbre voice guiding them through the night sky, revealing to the class constellations and hidden secrets kept in the dark. Jungkook listened on as well— he'd always enjoyed listening to Taehyung when he spoke of the stars; perhaps it's the same feeling the elder gets when he listens to him talk about his creatures.  
  
The following day, they had played an impromptu game of tag with the [Diricawls](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Diricawl) in Jungkook's care; plump, fluffy-feathered and flightless magical birds who could apparate at will. In another class, which happened during heavy rains, the group stayed indoors in Jungkook's home, much to everyone's delight ("We get to go inside your home, professor?!", "Only if you behave," Taehyung had sternly reminded them). They had settled in the atelier where Jungkook had brought in the Fire Salamanders, nestled in a stone pot which had been lighted up as a make-shift fire place. The students all collectively sighed in relief as the warmth being kept alive by the Fire Salamanders cocooned them from the storm outside, all while Jungkook talked about the little reptiles. On another day, they met the Bowtruckles that had inhabited the Acacia tree sheltering Jungkook's home. By the end of the week, the class had learned plentiful about magical creatures and were excited for next week's adventures—  
  
"Maybe we could try and ride the Hippogriffs?" One student suggests, recieving a challenging smile from the Magizoologist.  
  
"Let's have you practice proper etiquette with them first before getting on their backs for a fly." Jungkook chuckles softly.  
  
The class bids the young wizard their goodbyes for the day before heading back ot the castle. Taehyung had decided to stay behind to help clean up— rather than having to meet a creature today, Jungkook had asked the class to make their own magical creature as a class project— it could be anything under the sun, whatever the students wanted to see in a creature of their choice. They used magic to fold the papers, added whatever material or design they want on their little figures and came up with stories and legends about them.  
  
Jungkook smiles, seeing the little figurines of different color, texture, size and shape lined up on his shelf right beside his bed— he had it prepared and magically screwed it to the wall before class that day. These were the magical creatures created by his students and it warmed his heart greatly so.  
  
He feels Taehyung embrace him from the back, "Happy?"  
  
"Mm, _very_." Jungkook nods and looks up at the display. "I'm so proud of them."  
  
"I know," Taehyung chuckles fondly, "You look at them as if they were all your children."  
  
Jungkook laughs, "That's a lot of kids, Tae."  
  
"Don't get me started on your little critters," The elder nips at his ear, earning him another giggle from the black haired wizard.  
  
"You're right," Jungkook leans back into the elder's embrace, "I'm becoming a foster parent to a never ending foster house."  
  
Taehyung gently sways him in place, kissing his ear then tracing the soft jawline before placing a petal-soft kiss on his neck. "And you're doing a great job, darling. I'm proud of you just as much as you're proud of the students."  
  
Jungkook squeezes the arm holding him tight. "Thank you, Taehyung." He pauses before turning in his place to look at the elder before him, arms resting around his shoulders, "Really, thank you for_ everything_." He says before kissing Taehyung's lips. When he pulls back, the blonde male is looking at him with so much love and fondness that Jungkook is surprised someone is able to look at him in that way.  
  
Taehyung bends down, his lips soft as they press against his cheek, brushing it slightly and still, no matter how many times he does, it always sends shivers through Jungkook's body. The kiss travels down to the corner of his lips and Jungkook smiles, blissful in the elder's arms. Taehyung kisses him gently, carefully, lovingly but Jungkook's hands begin to fondle at the elder's nape, at the ends of Taehyung's hair and it sends an excited tingle down his spine. The Slytherin hums in his throat, pressing harder until Jungkook parts his lips wider, allowing Taehyung to slip his tongue inside, gentle but demanding.  
  
Jungkook feels himself physically melt in Taehyung's arms. His fingers grip at the elder's hair, tugging slightly, pulling him closer. Small whimpers and moans echo in the silence of the room and Taehyung begins to move, pushing the younger male backwards until they were lying down, falling onto Jungkook's fluffy and soft bed, making out under the peaceful midday light streaming through the curtains and the windows. Jungkook sighed against the kiss, only wanting Taehyung— the weight of his body on top of him, the feel of him pressing against the younger male. Jungkook can breathe in the scent of his shampoo, the coffee he had earlier in the day and the raw scent that was just purely Taehyung. Jungkook can almost taste honey as Taehyung drives his tongue deeper and it causes the younger male to buck his hips up and arch his back, moaning harder. Taehyung feels wonderful, his hands are everywhere and it doesn't matter that his mouth was already on Jungkook's— the younger wizard wanted him closer.  
  
"_Baby_," Taehyung groans against his mouth, tilting his head a little to kiss and nip at his jaw, "Mm, Jungkook—"  
  
"Taehyung—" Jungkook swims in his pleasure-drunk mind, gripping at his robes, "_Oh_,"  
  
Jungkook pulls the elder close once more, the taste of his lips far more than he bargained for as he draws the elder close with a raspy moan. The younger wizard cups the back of his neck and kisses him deeply and gently, his fingers intertwining with his hair, almost desperate to explore.  
  
Taehyung's body molds into his with an answering groan and then begins to rival Jungkook's passion with equal demand. He shudders, pressing himself closer and both men moan together at the contact. Desperate for more, their lips search for one another, almost by instinct.  
  
They kiss for a few more moments before they part once more, taking a breath. It's Jungkook who breaks the atmosphere, smiling that bunny-toothed smile of his before turning his head aside, soft giggles escaping his mouth in seconds. Taehyung follows as he buries his head at the crook of Jungkook's neck and shoulder, bringing his arms around his waist to hug him.  
  
"I'm sorry, darling— you're just too cute to ignore." Taehyung breathes as the laughter dies down, pressing soft kisses on the younger's neck.  
  
"And you taste like honey," Jungkook confesses, massaging the elder's scalp which earns him an almost purr-like groan.  
  
"Oh, let's stay like this for a little while longer." Taehyung hums, eyes closing in bliss as Jungkook's fingers run through his blonde hair carefully. He feels the younger male laugh again beneath him and smiles in response to the beat of Jungkook's excited little heart.  
  
"An afternoon nap _does_ sound nice," Jungkook sighs as he settles, gaze travelling to his window where the clear blue skies greet him like a long lost friend. His hand regularly petting the elder's soft hair and before long, the wind chimes and the gentle warm light later lulls Jungkook to a peaceful sleep.

The following day, Jungkook is up and feeding the Demiguise his daily dose of Dittany leaves when strong knocks jolt him alert from his peaceful morning. The young wizard opens his door to see Hagrid and Taehyung behind— the former smiling a wide grin at him while Taehyung... he looked a little— mellow.  
  
"Oh, Hagrid! You're back from Durmstrang! Good to see you safe and home," Jungkook grins wide as he jumps into Hagrid's open arms, hugging the large man but barely managing to completely hug him due to his large size. The groundskeeper huffs out a hearty laugh as he gently places Jungkook down.  
  
"Thank you, Jungkookie—" He raises a teasing eyebrow, "Or should I say _Professor_ Jeon?"  
  
"Stop it," Jungkook playfully punches him on the stomach, "What are you here for? Did you come to get your notes? I've got them upstairs, let me go—"  
  
"Wait, Jungkookie—" Hagrid clears his throat, "I just came by to tell you how grateful I am fer yer help. The kids seemed to have enjoyed your classes this past week,"  
  
Jungkook flushes under the praise. "It's no problem at all, Hagrid."  
  
"Must be a real let down, huh? That you'd get to teach them for jus' a week."  
  
Jungkook's smile falters at the news.  
  
_What?_  
  
"Huh?" He blinks up at the large man and vaguely sees Taehyung's solemn expression beside him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told me that if I would return to Durmstrang early, I'd pick up where you left off with the Third years. He wan' me to respect yer privacy after all, which I really shouldn't have come up and bothered to begin with."  
  
Jungkook feels his lips dry as he rubs his hands together again, a nervous habit. He looks up at the groundskeeper with wary eyes. "S-So, that means—"  
  
"I'll be taking the Third years class back from Professor Kim 'ere, so you can have time to take care of yer little critters again." Hagrid nods, small smile on his face. "Thanks again fer all yer help, Jungkookie. I brought this for you all the way from Durmstrang as a token of me gratitude." Hagrid hands him a large bag full of pig's trotters, deemed a specialty from where it came from.  
  
Hagrid bids the two goodbye to head back to his cottage to rest and to prepare for classes next week, leaving Taehyung and Jungkook in the Magizoologist's house. Taehyung gently closes the door and takes the bag from Jungkook's frozen form before leading him into his atelier to sit on the couch.  
  
"Jungkook—"  
  
Jungkook blinks, realizing belatedly that he must've been staring at nothing for a while. He gives a nervous laugh and smiles at the elder, though it didn't reach his eyes, "Oh, w-well— it's good to hear that Hagrid will teach again, yes, I'm sure the students would enjoy learning from him rather than from me."  
  
"Jungkook—" Taehyung tries again as the other male suddenly jumps up from the couch, face a little pale and eyes darting to the sides, anywhere but Taehyung.  
  
"I-I should give him back his notes," He mutters, rambling ahead. "I have to change the lectures I'd done on the parchment because of all the new creatures I had introduced to the students. I should go do that now—"  
  
"_Jungkook_—" Taehyung follows the younger man as he heads for the desk only to stop midway to turn to the bag Hagrid had brought.  
  
"Oh, I shouldn't let this stay here, it's meat, right? I guess I have to cook it—" Jungkook continues on, "Would Hagrid like some of this as well? It's enough to feed a whole village. I think I'll cook it all and share some with him— I believe it goes well with beetroot, thank goodness, I have some at the back—"  
  
"_Jungkook_!" Taehyung grabs hold of his wrist before he could lug that bag around. He sighs as the younger male stops moving, frozen in his place with his back facing the elder. "Jungkook, it's okay. I know... I know what you're feeling. You can't hide that from me. I know you too well."  
  
Jungkook flinches and ducks his head, almost ashamed.  
  
"Baby," Taehyung coos softly and Jungkook turns to face him slowly, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Oh,_ sweetheart_—"  
  
"_Tae_—"  
  
"Come," Taehyung opens his arms and Jungkook falls into him without a second to spare. "I know— _I know_, Jungkook. I'm sorry you're feeling this way. I really am."  
  
"I—" Jungkook lets a few tears fall as he buries his head on Taehyung's shoulder. He's even getting his robes dirty. He whimpers weakly, "I'm so— I'm _so_ selfish, hyung. I-I'm an egotistical prick for thinking this way— f-for thinking that_ I_ should teach the class, that_ I_ should handle the students— I'm so disgusting—"  
  
"No, no— You're _not_ disgusting, Jungkook." Taehyung whispers soothingly, rubbing small circles on the younger male's back in comfort. "It's normal to want something, you're only human, after all. It's normal that you would want to continue teaching because you're good at it— you teach those students as if they were your own children. It's okay to feel this way. It really is, Jungkook."  
  
"But—"  
  
"I know," Taehyung hushes him, "I _know_, but for now, give yourself a break. Please, Jungkook."  
  
Jungkook doesn't reply but instead buries his head on Taehyung's shoulder as the tears continue to fall.  
  
He had just gotten over the cliff of fear that had stopped him from interacting with fellow wizards— the unspoken fear that they would hurt him or his creatures. He had just gotten used to being around the students, to sharing his stories and his knowledge, to appreciate their curiosity and questions about the critters around their magical world. He had just gotten it all—  
  
— but it was never his to begin with.  
  
Taehyung leads Jungkook back to the couch where he falls into a sombre slumber, head laying on the elder's shoulder, tear tracks trailing down his cheeks. Taehyung frowns as he dries them with his thumb, caressing the flushed cheek gently. The younger male's eyes were murky with regret, pain and disappointment— he needed to do something.  
  
When Jungkook awoke, he was lying on the couch, his maroon quilt over his body to keep him warm from the cold. It was late at night— how long had he fallen asleep? His face was dry now, no signs of crying evident on his face except for his rather puffy eyes. He looks around and sees Taehyung by the door, crouching over what looked like a bag of some sorts.  
  
"Hyung?" Jungkook croaks out and the elder jumps to his feet.  
  
"Oh, you're awake." Taehyung smiles as he walks over to the younger male, "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"..." Jungkook looks down at his hands, eyes downcast before nodding.  
  
Taehyung nods in return before extending his hand to the black haired wizard, "Come, Jungkook."  
  
"What?" The younger male blinks but takes his hand nonetheless, "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." The elder winks and lifts the bag from the floor as they both leave the house.  
  
Taehyung brings him to the castle and Jungkook's eyes widen at the sight of the extravagant structure. When was the last time he stepped foot in this majestic building? His inner Hufflepuff danced as he steps foot inside the castle walls, reliving the memories he had as a student— moving down the halls to get to his classes, having lunch at the Great Hall, meeting Taehyung and sharing a secret kiss with him in one of the little alcoves hidden in the halls— Jungkook's mood lifts a little as the elder leads him up the winding staircases, up and up and up until—  
  
The Astronomy tower.  
  
Jungkook sucks in a sharp breath as Taehyung turns back to give him a warm smile before unlocking the door and revealing the Astronomy room, a wide room with tall openings and arches as windows, showing a perfect view of the night sky for observation. In the center of the room was a large golden armillary sphere in constant motion as if mimicking the celestial lines, the equator and the tropics of the earth. Low-set tables were arranged in a radiating manner from the sphere where the students would work on their star charts in class. Taehyung leads him past these to one large archway, immediately behind the sphere at the center before releasing his hand.  
  
"Taehyung, why did you bring me here?" Jungkook asks, looking around the dark room before looking out at the night sky. In the darkness, the stars were easily visible.  
  
"You were upset, Jungkook." Taehyung sighs with a sad smile, "I wanted to cheer you up and this is the only way I knew how."  
  
Jungkook's eyes widen as the elder opens the bag and pulls out a large fluffy blanket, some flat cushions and a small basket filled with gingerbread, scones, tea biscuits and a thermos filled with warm coffee. The elder sits on the blanket and motions for the space beside him. Jungkook, dazed and still in awe at the surprise, settles down beside the elder silently. Taehyung then takes out his wand and summons a few small balls of light floating around them like everlasting fireflies, illuminating the space a little bit but not enough to mask the night sky.  
  
Jungkook tries not to cry— he really doesn't want to cry anymore. He's just so touched, so, _so_ touched at what the elder had done for him. He looks to Taehyung with a wobbly smile as the elder gazes back at him.  
  
"You didn't have to," Jungkook whispers, heart bursting with love and affection and just Taehyung, Taehyung, Taehyung.  
  
The elder tilts his head with a smile, "Well, I just did." He says before pouring the warm drink into two small mugs, handing one to the younger male who takes it with gratitude.  
  
As Jungkook takes a sip of his drink, Taehyung returns to the bag and pulls out a shawl, placing it over the younger male's shoulders. He had gone out in just his white button-up and vest so he must've felt cold. Jungkook blushes at the gesture as he continues sipping at his drink.  
  
After a few moments, with Jungkook leaning against the elder's shoulder and both males looking up at the night sky in silence, the black haired male whispers softly, "Can you tell me about your stars, hyung?"  
  
Taehyung looks to the young man on his side, black hair so close for him to kiss which he does without a second thought. He smiles against the locks before looking up at the night sky again. He lifts up a hand and points to a few stars, "I always thought that there would be no night without stars, not just because they're beautiful to look at, to study— the stars are like the trees in a forest, alive and breathing and they're always watching us."  
  
Jungkook hums a soft response, following the elder's hand, "If you look closely there, Kookie, there's a star there called Deneb Algedi— it's the brightest star in the constellation called Capricorn, which also means horned-goat in Greek. Myth tells us of a horned-goat which had nurtured and cared for the great god, Zeus."  
  
The younger male nuzzles closer as he listens to Taehyung's soothing, deep voice. It feels like a silk blanket overlaying his entire body. A gentle caress. A soothing presence.  
  
"Right beside it is the constellation Aquarius," Taehyung continues in a gentle whisper, "It's usually associated with a Greek prince called Ganymede who was so beautiful that even Zeus fell for him, took him up to the sky to be with the gods as their cup-bearer rather than to be with man."  
  
Jungkook's eyes fall to a half-lidded state and hums as Taehyung's hand reaches over to cup his cheek, turning his head to face him.  
  
"Sometimes, I'd wish I could take you up to the skies as well," Taehyung brushes a thumb under the younger male's bottom lip. "Keep you to myself in our little Astronomy tower, far, far, far away from the ground."  
  
Jungkook blinks his eyes awake as he listens to Taehyung who looks back at him with a small smile on his face.  
  
"But I'd only make you sad," The elder sighs, "You belong to the earth as well, after all. You are needed by those creatures as much as I need you."  
  
"Hyung," Jungkook softly calls out, hand covering Taehyung's own as it brushes his cheek.  
  
Taehyung leans closer till his forehead presses against Jungkook's.  
  
"Have I ever told you?" Taehyung whispers, "Not all stars belong to the sky, my love."  
  
Jungkook closes his eyes as he smiles lovingly at the elder's words. He was always Taehyung's beloved star and his heart beats out strongly with want and love that even Ganymede's cup wouldn't be able to contain.  
  
"_Thank you_," Jungkook whispers, "Thank you, Taehyung."  
  
The elder kisses him in silence.  
  
"I love you." Jungkook opens his eyes when they part and all he sees are the stars reflected in Taehyung's eyes.

A few days pass and Jungkook is back to his routine— tending to his magical creatures, studying their lifestyles and reading his books. Taehyung would visit every once in a while but he was also busy with his classes at night and having to catch on his sleep in the morning.  
  
Everything was back to normal— until—  
  
Jungkook was brushing the chestnut Hippogriff's feathers for a daily grooming after his morning flight when he sees Hagrid approaching his home.  
  
"Hagrid," Jungkook smiles up at the man in greeting, "What brings you here?"  
  
Hagrid scratches the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, you see, Jungkookie—"  
  
It takes a while for it to really dawn on Jungkook as Hagrid explains the situation to him. He listens as Hagrid tells him how the Third years expressed their desire to have him be their teacher again and while Jungkook worries that it might have offended Hagrid in some form or another, the optimistic groundskeeper actually sees a silver lining in their demands.  
  
"I've been busy myself just bein' a groundskeeper for the castle and doing errands for the Headmaster," Hagrid admits, shoulders sagging. "It would really take a load off me shoulders if you, ya know, take over me place for real, Jungkookie."  
  
Jungkook drops the brush he'd been used to brush the Hippogriff's feathery body on the ground and his eyes widen. "B-But—"  
  
"The kids know what they wan'," Hagrid smiles fondly down at him, "They really like you, Jungkookie, even called ye, er, what was it? _Keeper of the Forest_?"  
  
Jungkook flushes bright pink as he recalls the name. A small smile and a giggle break out as it hits him.  
  
"I-Is it really all right for me to teach them again, Hagrid? Are you sure?" Jungkook asks the large man who huffs and drops a heavy hand on his shoulder, almost causing him to topple over.  
  
"Of course it is, Jungkookie!" Hagrid laughs heartily, "In fact, I wen' and talked with the Headmaster and he'd be happy to let you teach 'em, knowing how much you love to teach everyone about our little creatures."  
  
Jungkook smile widens. "Oh, Hagrid." He laughs as he embraces the large man, a bubbly feeling settling in his chest and in his heart. "Thank you so much."  
  
"I should be thankin' ye, Jungkookie." Hagrid hugs back and gives him a sweet smile. "You deserve to be these young 'uns professor. You're the best for the job, after all."  
  
Jungkook smiles like he's found home again.

Jungkook had just finished feeding the Bowtruckles their daily meal of woodlice when soft knocks distract him. The young wizard knows all too well what lies behind his door, so he cleans his hands and heads over, opening it to reveal Taehyung, grinning.  
  
"Good morning, _Professor_ Jeon," The elder winks and Jungkook chuckles, tilting his head aside to see his students a few feet away, wide grins on their faces and their books and materials in their hands.  
  
"Good morning, professor!" They greet in unison before they start rambling on individually, glee evident on their faces.  
  
"What are we learning today?"  
  
"Are we _finally_ going to talk about the Merpeople in the Black Lake?"  
  
"How are the Fire Salamanders today, professor?"  
  
"Can I pet the Niffler again?"  
  
Jungkook laughs as he steps aside to let Taehyung in his home, raising his hands to calm the crowd of Third years outside his house. The large Acacia tree moving a little to offer shade to the class from the warm morning sun. "Calm down, we'll get to those some day. I have other things planned for you lot this morning—"  
  
"Why is Professor Kim here?" Cobalt Bovin pipes out, leaning to the side having seen the elder step inside the Magizoologist's home.  
  
Jungkook blushes and looks behind him, already seeing the elder getting comfortable on his couch, a sly smirk on his face as he silently lies down getting ready to sleep. Jungkook has a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Yeah, he's not a substitute professor anymore and you're our Care of Magical Creatures professor," Angelica Birch supplies, moving her finger from Taehyung to Jungkook. "Is he sleeping here?"  
  
"I—" Jungkook stammers and the class move closer to take a peek and to clamor enthusiastically, "W-Wait a minute—"  
  
"Why is Professor Kim sleeping _here_, professor?"  
  
"How exactly do you two know each other?"  
  
"Are you two, like, _best friends_?"  
  
"Maybe something _more_?!" It was the Slytherin Third year, Paula Willows, who squealed at the idea. Before long, everyone started asking about their true relationship.  
  
Jungkook's a flustered mess and it didn't help that Taehyung was fast asleep on his couch having had another Astronomy class last night. _Just you wait, Kim Taehyung!_ He thinks as he glares at the sleeping figure but it doesn't last long when the students' excitement rush at him like an avalanche.  
  
Obviously, the juicy news of having their two handsome professors dating tops the need to have a decent class with the magical creatures. But Jungkook is having none of it— he's the Keeper of the Forest for a reason, after all.  
  
"Enough!" Jungkook calls out on the students and huffs as they fall quiet a second later, "No more asking about our r-relationship or I’ll have to deduct house points!"  
  
A chorus of "aww's" break out but Jungkook chooses to pointedly ignore them.  
  
"All right, back to reality," Jungkook huffs, pushing the students back so he could exit his home and close the door behind him, effectively leaving that mystery for the students behind his wake. "Today, we'll start from the very top—"  
  
The students pale a little as Angela Birch softly asks, "I-Is it... _Flobberworms_?"  
  
Jungkook smiles wryly as he leads the group to the side, "Nope," He says as he steps aside. The students stop in their tracks in awe as a small group of Hippogriffs of different coats— chestnut brown, silver, bronze, pinkish roan and ebony black— stood nearby, neatly groomed and calm despite the sight of so many students.  
  
"Like I said," Jungkook walks toward the group and places a hand on Cobalt Bovin's shoulder, offering him a smile. "We'll start from the very top— starting with proper etiquette. If you do well, I might let you ride them for a flight around the castle."  
  
Cobalt Bovin's eyes widen before a grin breaks out and as he turns to the rest of his classmates, everyone's sporting a look of excitement and glee. Jungkook's heart warms at the sight of the youths' enthusiasm.  
  
His creatures will be in safe hands— he thinks to himself as he begins teaching the class how to approach the Hippogriffs, all actively participating with fervor and full attention.  
  
And under the shade offered by the sentient Acacia tree, the young Magizooloist, now Hogwarts professor looks on fondly as his students take their turns greeting the majestic beasts, finally realizing that nothing changes in life without taking a chance and having fun with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
My Potterhead-ARMY heart swooned as I wrote this <3  
And my heart melted at the Astronomy tower scene ;u; what was your favorite part?
> 
> Twitter: @aureumie


End file.
